


On Time

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [12]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: James made it home on time, but Q didn't know how soon that would be.





	On Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 4 of the '31 days of Bond' on tumblr and the prompt 'snow'.

Q wrapped up what he needed to in his department and locked down his office for the long weekend. He took a deep breath and when he let it go, he let go of his worry. He had his laptop for anything pressing; he'd carefully chosen who would be in charge in his absence. It would be okay. He nodded and turned smartly. He smirked to see the department straighten, as if he was going to say anything, but he only left, heading for the exit. He checked his phone in the elevator and found nothing from James. Not even a 'see you soon'.

He pocketed it and told himself it would be okay. James had managed to get out of Qatar in time; his plane should be landing in the next hour. No trouble.

He left the elevator and the building in high spirits, ones that not even the snow outside could stop. He smiled and let the snow drift by him.

"You were right," James said, standing at the bottom of the steps. "It's cold outside."

Q blinked. "You... you were on a plane landing in an hour." He frowned. "Did you find a Tardis?"

James glared at the reference. Q still wasn't sure why, but James hated Doctor Who with a passion. James smirked when Q only waited. "Eve and R. They helped me check onto the flight without being there so I could get on a red eye that got me here faster."

Q fairly danced down the steps. He stopped just one above James and brushed away snow that had gathered on James' shoulders. "Hello."

James smiled and played with the ends of Q's scarf. "Hello."

Q kissed him, softly, with snow between their lips. "Welcome home. You're just in time."

James hummed. "Am I? Excellent news. What's the plan, sir?"

"Four days off -- I'll secure yours once I'm home -- and then..." Q shrugged. "Let's play it by ear, hmm? You always work best without a plan, don't you?"

"I do. Lucky you. Shall we?"


End file.
